1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in cross or X-type socket wrenches which are particularly useful in the removal of hubcaps and nuts from automobiles for changing tires.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Lug wrenches for automobiles of cross or X-type are well known in the prior art and have been in use for many years. Such wrenches usual have shafts which are formed in a cross or X-shape with socket wrenches integrally formed in the ends of two or more of the shafts and at least one shaft having a claw for removal of the hubcap. Wrenches of this type are in common use but are often difficult to use by women or men who are not particularly strong. The prior art discloses several attempts to provide an improved automobile lug wrench construction.
Torgerson U.S. Pat. No. 1,710,198 discloses a speed wrench of a cross or X-type construction having a socket and having the cross bar rotatable on the shaft which carries the socket. The rotatable bar or shaft has counter weights on its outer ends to provide improved torque and speed in operation.
Ronning U.S. Pat. No. 2,313,398 discloses a cross or X-type automobile lug wrench having removable sockets on the ends of the main shaft and having a removable cross shaft, the ends of which have enlarged hand gripping portions.
Davis U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,011 discloses an automobile lug wrench having cross members which extend in a V in the same plane as the main shaft. The V-members have end portions for receiving an impact blow by a hammer or the like.
Boe U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,283 discloses an automobile lug wrench having a single operating shaft extending at a right angle to the socket wrench carried thereon and having a pedal step at the outer end of the operating shaft.
Florko U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,931 discloses an automobile lug wrench having a bifurcated shaft extending from the lug socket shaft and a fulcrum member removably positioned on one branch of said bifurcated shaft and rotatable against the other branch of said shaft for applying an impact load and for turning the socket wrench.
Various automobile lug wrenches of the prior art are either too expensive and complicated to build or provide inadequate means for application of force by a woman or man of lesser strength.